oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Enakhra's Lament/Quick guide
Details Crafting (not boostable) * Firemaking * Prayer * Magic * Mining (if you wish to mine the items yourself) |items = *A pickaxe *A chisel *Bread or cake (chocolate cake does work) *A tinderbox *A candle (a black candle will not work) *Logs *Oak logs *Willow logs *Maple logs *Soft clay *Coal *Crumble Undead runes (2 earth, 2 air, and 1 chaos rune each cast) *5 Coins or a Shantay pass *Multiple runes to cast Fire and Wind Bolt, Wave, Surge or Blast Recommended: *52kg of sandstone (there's a quarry to the west if you have 35 Mining to mine it) *Two 5kg pieces of granite (there's a quarry to the west if you have 45 Mining to mine it) *** Ironmen: mine an extra piece of granite if you plan on doing King's Ransom *A second piece of soft clay if you would like your own camel mask *Desert equipment (desert robes and waterskins) *~200-400 coins for a magic carpet ride to the Bedabin Camp *Restore Prayer points before you start }} Walkthrough Building the statue *Talk to Lazim northeast of the quarry. *Bring him 32 kg of sandstone, it doesn't have to be all at once. You can break down big pieces with a chisel. *Use your chisel on the sandstone (32 kg). *Place the base on the flat ground. *Repeat the process for a 20 kg body. *Use your chisel on the statue. *Talk to Lazim and pick any head. *Mine two 5 kg pieces of granite (not sandstone!). *** Ironmen: mine an extra piece of any size granite if you plan on doing King's Ransom *Make the head you chose (if you don't make the head you chose, you will have to make another head). The other piece is used later. *Talk to him and you'll fall into a temple. Exploring the temple Bottom floor *Talk to Lazim. *Use your chisel on the fallen statue to get all its limbs. *Go around all the rooms through the outer hallways and pick up the M, R, K and Z sigils. Watch all the cutscenes as you go. *Go to the centre room with all four sigils, and place them in all four doors. *Climb the ladder. Middle floor *Use soft clay on the pedestal. *Use a chisel on the 5 kg granite. *Place the stone head in the pedestal. *Northwest: use your bread or cake on Pentyn. *Northeast: cast wind bolt, blast, wave, or surge on the furnace. *Southeast: light the 6 braziers with the appropriate fuels. *Southwest: cast fire bolt, blast, wave, or surge on the fountain. *Pass through the magic barrier and climb the ladder. Top floor *Cast crumble undead on the boneguard. *Climb down the stone ladder to the south and activate Protect from Melee. *Talk to the new boneguard. **''Of course, I'll help you out.'' *Take 3 sandstones from the rubble pile. *Use a sandstone on the wall, then use your chisel on the wall. Repeat to completion. *Talk to the boneguard again. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *7,000 Crafting experience *7,000 Mining experience *7,000 Firemaking experience *7,000 Magic experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it. *Camel mask (use a piece of soft clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make)